Trouble with trolls
by AnonymousUserIsAnonymous
Summary: Written as a prompt fill by a friend of mine (I have permission to post it). The company must decide whether to send Fili & Kili home in disgrace or let Thorin see to his nephews as he sees fit. Follows the troll scene. Sort of a mix of film and book canon. Contains non-sexual disciplinary spanking of young adults by a parental figure.
1. Vote

**This was actually written by a friend of mine as a gift to me but she has given me permission to post it under this account - I finally made one :D - because she has quite a series going in this fandom and apparently doesn't want people to get confused or stop reading just because of this one story (FYI it was originally posted under her account and got some pretty mean PMs about it, some good ones too though I think but quite a lot of people who had been nice or at least constructive about her other stuff were really awful about this one).**

**Basically, please still review it because she's worked so hard on it because it's not like she would normally write but she tried as a favour to me and I still think it came out really well and she deserves to be told what other people think of it. But please don't be rude. I'll pass on ANY reviews but please you can be negative if you think it deserves it but just don't be outright nasty just for the sake of it. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

**The first chapter is from Fili's POV.**

* * *

"Stay here, you two have done enough."

Funny, how so few words can seem so ominous. My Uncle stomped away to converse in undertones with Gandalf, leaving me to exchange an uneasy glance with my brother. He looked a sight – dark hair even wilder than usual, dirt smeared across his face and a decidedly nervous look about him. Well, that did not bode well. I have often commented on how blindly my brother seems to fall into these situations, oblivious to both the chaos he creates and the stern reckoning it inspires from our Uncle. Whereas I, on the other hand, am well aware of such hazards, and yet more often than not, I end up right there with him, facing down our Uncle – once more his ever-troublesome little nephews in need of stern correction – as opposed to staying well out of it and simply leaving my errant brother to his fate. But of course, I will always stand beside him just as he always stands beside me on the increasingly rare occasions when _my_ actions lead us into mischief; he would no sooner leave me to face our Uncle alone than I would him. Still, if even Kili – in all his obliviousness – was able to recognise in our Uncle's quietly voiced command, the unspoken promise of swift retribution for our actions tonight, then it did not bode well for us. Not at all. I felt my throat constrict at the thought and hoped my blush was not too visible in the early morning light.

"Fili," my little brother began in a small voice, edging closer to me so as not to be overheard, "you don't suppose Thorin is –"

"Yes, I do." I stated, cutting off the end of his question abruptly.

I felt my insides twist at the implications of my answer – not that it hadn't already been in my thoughts. Thorin had been away from The Blue Mountains – no doubt consulting others about the feasibility of this…shambles – for nigh on three years before he turned up at our door asking us to join him. But three years was a long time, my brother had barely been of age the last time we met. Thorin had no doubt assumed that Kili and I would have grown into our adulthood by now and ceased our mischief otherwise I can't imagine he'd have allowed us to come, let alone invited us. Well, invited _me_. I felt a sudden stab of fear in my gut. I had almost had to _beg _Thorin to allow Kili his place in our company and had, in fact, only secured it by stating the plain fact of the matter: if Thorin did not allow to Kili to come willingly, then Kili would simply wait and then follow us by himself. It had caused a good deal of impassioned pleas on either side but, in the end, my Mother and brother had had their say and their say was that Kili would be an asset to Thorin. If he could behave. My Uncle had conceded the point but as good as told us all that Kili would be sent home at the first sign of mischief. I glanced at my brother from the corner of my eye. Kili stood off to one side now, eyes downcast and hair falling across his face. My heart seized; I could not see him sent home in disgrace while my Uncle, companions and I went on to glory in our quest. Perhaps more so, I could not allow my Uncle to send my younger brother home with nobody to accompany him. It was a fair bit of luck that he and I had found ourselves at Bilbo's door in the first place, I didn't like to think of my little brother making the long, dangerous journey back to The Blue Mountains alone and no doubt distraught over being sent back at all.

"Kili," I called softly, holding one arm out for him to come into. He shot a cautious glance at our company before wrapping himself against me, laying his head on my shoulder (though he had to lean down to do so). He pressed himself into my arms with a long-forgotten eagerness, for once unperturbed by the watchful glances of the others. I responded in kind, running hands along his familiar frame checking for new wounds, my thoughts filled with images of what could have happened had Bilbo not been so clever as to play for time or had Gandalf not appeared to cleave that great rock in two and bring in the dawn. I could not have said who trembled more. Vaguely, I became aware of him whispering something under his breath. I bade him speak louder but instead he raised his head to whisper in my ear.

"Please don't let him send me back," he begged softly, his breath hot on my ear. "I couldn't bear it if you were to go on without me – what if you were hurt, and I was not there?"

I was about to answer him – though I know not what I would have said – when Thorin appeared before me. I felt my brother stiffen in my arms. My Uncle and I gazed at each other over my brother's hunched shoulders for a moment until I could bear his intense gaze no longer and had to look away. Thorin placed one huge hand on each of our shoulders.

"Come," he commanded, drawing us apart and back towards the troll's fire where our company now sat. We allowed ourselves to be led, though our Uncle did not speak again until we entered the circle of firelight. I vow I could _feel_ the wrath radiating off Thorin, though his grip on my shoulder was surprisingly gentle. "Sit down," he told us sternly, indicating a fallen log at the edge of the camp, facing the others. We sat.

Beside me, Kili glared downwards in a way that I knew others – who did not know him as I did – might consider to be sulking. But I knew my little brother of old, and I could almost hear the way his darkest thoughts whispered to him of having disappointed our Uncle, of having _failed_ before we had really even started. I knew, in part, because I felt those same things. I suddenly realised that Thorin had been speaking since we sat down and that I had not been paying of blind bit of attention, so focussed was I on my brother. I dragged my eyes from Kili's hunched form and chanced a glance around at the others. Each of them watched and listened to Thorin now, nodding every so often and rubbing at their newly acquired bumps and bruises. I felt guilt gnawing at me – what could have happened tonight simply because my brother and I had not been paying attention.

"…so you see, gentleman," Thorin was saying now, addressing the company, "we have been fortunate this time. But as I see it, we have but two options available to us now. This transgression, this…disregard of duty cannot go unanswered."

I felt my face heat up as it dawned on me what they were discussing and I forced myself to listen though the sheer disappointment in my Uncle's voice threatened to bring tears to my eyes. A quick glance told me that each of our companions looked stern and, in some cases, angry. I could hardly blame them. Even Bofur, who was normally so jolly, looked on in uncharacteristic grimness.

"If it is not dealt with, then it may happen again and I cannot afford for _anyone_," here my Uncle paused and shot a dark look at Bilbo, "to become a liability to the group. So, the first, and indeed some of you may think best, option, is that since Kili cannot be trusted with the welfare of the group, his presence in it must be forfeit. He shall return to The Bue Mountains forthwith and no longer be a part of our company. In the meantime, we may hope that without his brother's influence," I felt my brother flinch violently and my heart positively ached for him. "Fili will require no further action against him."

I was touched to hear a few startled cries of disagreement with this course of action from Ori, Bombur and Bilbo though the others continued to look on in sad acceptance. Mainly though, my attention was focused upon my little brother whom I could feel trembling slightly where our shoulders were touching. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, rubbing with my thumb as he rigidly leant into my touch.

"Thorin." I did not realise I had stood or spoken until it was too late. Thorin turned sharply, clearly annoyed by my interruption whilst behind him, all eyes turned to Kili and me.

"What is it you have to say, Fili?" Thorin growled.

I hesitated. Could I really give up my place on this adventure to _babysit_ my brother? Was I really willing to return home in shame and indignity simply because in a moment of immaturity I had given in to my brother's need for a playmate? I glanced down at him, seeing him blink his big, dark eyes at me – so hopeful as ever that his big brother would help get him out of this most recent fix and yet, something new as well. My brother, my poor, desperate little brother gazed at in such heartbroken humiliation that I knew in an instant what I had to say.

"Thorin," I repeated more clearly, "If you send Kili back to The Blue Mountains – if the company sends him back – then I must go too." I noticed a few of them exchange anxious glances with each other, some nodding approvingly, others frowning. "I can't go on and leave him behind," I explained helplessly, looking straight into my Uncle's eyes, willing him to understand, "I won't."

"'_Won't_, is it, little boy?" Thorin growled quietly, though I fancied his eyes shone with something akin to pride. I knew not how. In the past few days I had made a mockery of the monsters who murdered my kin, shown a negligence that almost resulted in the death of the entire company but now, as I simply voiced what was always in me – my absolute and unconditional love for my brother – my Uncle still somehow found it in himself to be _proud_. He dropped his gaze to my brother, who had once more returned to staring at the earth. "And what have you to say, Kili? Will you allow your brother to make such a sacrifice?"

Kili's head shot up, startled at being addressed. We watched him flounder, clearly stuck between the answer he felt he ought to give ('No, of course not.') and the one he clearly wished to. He darted me a look of such abject shame that I couldn't help but intercede.

"He doesn't have a choice," I declared, far more confidently than I felt. Kili raised one hand to cover mine where it lay on his shoulder; I squeezed tightly. "Thorin, I _won't _go any further without him."

"And what if I forbid you from leaving us?"

I swallowed. Truthfully, if Thorin really did forbid me to leave, I doubted I would disobey but then I could not imagine my Uncle ever forcibly separating us that way so it really made no difference. At my silence, he gave me a knowing look before bidding me sit down.

"That is the first course of action," he continued as if I had not spoken, turning back to the group. He hesitated before speaking again, "The second is that they both remain here with us and that you all trust that _I_, as their leader _and_ as their kin, shall take care of this misconduct as I see fit."

I had been both hoping and dreading that he would suggest such a course. I dearly hoped that despite his own anger towards us, Thorin would not expand on how he intended to '_take care'_ of us. I did not think my dignity would bear it.

"So, either they both leave, or they both stay?" Ori piped up, looking at me rather than my Uncle. I nodded slightly, and noticed my Uncle also doing so. Ori brightened and I felt a rush of affection for him – though I did not know him all that well. "Oh, well, I vote the second course. They have to stay!"

Beside him, his brother's gave him stern frowns that demonstrated their disapproval. Ori, Thorin and I all looked at our fellow dwarves, and of course our wizard and hobbit expectantly.

"I do not ask for a unanimous vote," Thorin prompted them.

"Well," began Dwalin and I found myself mouthing pleas at him though he made an effort not to look, "I shall favour my king's decision. It is not for me to decide for him."

I found myself vaguely surprised at his deference to my Uncle; as far as I was aware, Dwalin had always spoken his mind most readily around Thorin. It suddenly occurred to me, with a painful tug in my chest, that Dwalin in fact wished to send us home and had refused his vote out of friendship and care for my Uncle.

When, at last, all eleven of them had cast their votes (for Gandalf had refused since he was 'not really a part of the company but only thought to check in with us' and Thorin did not vote and my brother and I were understandably not eligible), Thorin turned to us both with a smouldering frown. "So be it," they had eventually opted for our second option. I was glad not to be made to leave but the thought of what I suspected now awaited us made my stomach do familiar flip-flops. "Very well. Come, Fili, Kili," Thorin commanded as he passed us, not bothering to stop and check that we were indeed following.

I took hold of my brother's sleeve, dragging him up and leading him along behind me, not daring to look back at the company. Ahead, our Uncle stomped through the trees, clearly knowing exactly where he was going. My stomach twisted at the thought that he had already planned this and I wondered what he would have done if the group had voted against him – I wanted to ask if he really would have cast us out but I did not like to risk angering him further.

"We could have died."

I stopped, turning to my brother and taking both of his hands in mine. He stared at me, eyes haunted and lower lip faintly trembling. "But we didn't," I reminded him, enfolding him to me and petting his hair softly. He shook in my grasp, not quite crying but clearly on the verge of it. My heart went out to him, I couldn't help but think was probably _not _the way he had imagined his first real adventure would go.

"Gentlemen!" Thorin reappeared ahead of us, clearly having realised we were no longer with him. Kili whimpered slightly and pressed himself closer to me, I hushed him though he was still uncharacteristically quiet and turned imploring eyes on our Uncle. "We will not go much further, come!" he commanded, though I saw his expression had softened somewhat. He turned and continued on his way, trusting that my brother and I would eventually catch up.


	2. Fili

**Author's Note: So thus far, reviews have been wonderfully positive - and either myself or the author will reply to them ASAP because she does like to reply to people who take the time to review - thank you for the lovely comments so far though. We hope you continue to enjoy this piece. I should make it clear maybe, that the nasty things being said had nothing to do with her style exactly it was more the content (CP) so the first chapter didn't get any comments really but what there was was positive. It was this chapter and the next that inspired the 'flames' because of the spanking in them. I feel awful really tbh, because it was my prompt but I really wanted her to right it and she kind of got really abused because of MY idea/request even though it was the first time she had written anything like this and if I hadn't suggested it I don't think she'd have written it in a million years :/ Oh well, hopefully the comments will stay positive/not really nasty.**

**I will try to update the next chapter this week but right now she is reworking it a bit and trying to decide whether a fourth chapter is necessary or whether to leave it with 3 chapters so it will depend on how much time she gets to work on it this week.**

**Again, please review or even PM me with any comments; I'll pass them on regardless of the content and either myself or the author will reply as soon as we get the chance :) **

* * *

**There is non-sexual, disciplinary m/m spanking in this chapter and the next so be warned.**

**This chapter is Thorin's POV.**

* * *

At last, my nephews emerged from the undergrowth, Fili looking faintly surprised that I had led them back to our own camp without his noticing. He still had hold of one of his brother's hands. I raised my eyes to Kili's face, or rather, tried to; he would not look at me. "Kili, look at me," I called softly, testing how deep into his mind he had retreated. He did not look up, did not even move.

"Kili," my elder nephew said, also turning to his brother, "Kili, Thorin is speaking to you."

A shake of his dark head told me everything I needed to know – Kili would neither look at us, nor even acknowledge me right now so completely filled with his own shame was he. How well I recalled that feeling. No leader, indeed no man, is without fault, but that first mistake, that first instance of endangering another's life clings to a man, ingrained in his memory. I had passed that milestone nearly two centuries ago and, though I had made several such mistakes since then, the weight of that mistake still haunted me like no other though I no longer allowed it to hold sway over me. Fili too had already experienced it, many years ago when he had led his brother and several of their friends off on some unknown adventure that had resulted in several broken limbs and the lot of them spending the next fortnight in bed recovering from various injuries. Given what could have happened, the result of Fili's catastrophic first attempt at leadership had been merciful to say the least. Still, once he had recovered sufficiently, I had dealt with Fili and his most vicious guilty feelings just as I intended to do now. I would make certain Kili returned to our company knowing that despite his…ill-advised actions earlier, he was still a worthy member of our company and was not in fact, the liability he now felt himself to be. I had, of course, had no intention of sending him away and certainly not alone, unless the company had voted unanimously in favour of it.

"Kili," I said sternly, curling one finger under his barely-bearded chin and raising his face to mine, "when I call you, you will answer. A little respect, a little _obedience_ would have put me in a better mood."

His eyes widened slightly, though I knew he had not _intended_ to disobey me. He was again that little boy – my youngest boy – wide-eyed and pale faced as his latest seemingly harmless mischief turned to absolute disaster. So young.

I sighed heavily; no, I would not send either of my sister-sons from my sight but I sincerely regretted their being there in the first place. I shot a glare at Fili, unable to help the stab of anger at him (and myself) for persuading me to allow Kili to join us. I ought to have held my position and, if Fili was so adamant he would not accompany me without his brother in case his brother followed anyway, I should have told him so be it, and left them both at home with my sister – safe and free to act their young ages without fear of endangering anyone else.

They could have died. We all could. But most importantly, _they_ could have died without my even knowing about it. They should have come to me the moment they realised the ponies were missing and consequences be damned, not headed off into the unknown with only each other and a _hobbit_ to protect them. Did they not see, had I become so distant a leader to them that they had not considered that I would rather have known _they _were safe than been angry about missing ponies? I was not some tyrant, surely?! Suddenly, though my anger still simmered beneath the surface, my relief at their being alive and unharmed overwhelmed me. I could not have shown my affections before, where I had needed to make an example of them for the company – dereliction of duty would not be tolerated – but here, away from prying eyes…

I gathered both of them to me, ignoring their surprise and running my hands along both of their backs. Fili seemed to melt into me, one hand mirroring my own as he checked for injuries.

"Uncle, are you hurt?" he asked, drawing back to stare seriously into my eyes.

"Nay, I am not hurt," I smiled, pushing matted yellow hair from his face, "are you?"

He shook his head, glancing at his brother.

"And you, my quiet little boy, are you injured?" I asked, tilting my face to look into his.

"No, Thorin."

I shared a dark look with my elder nephew, this uncharacteristic reluctance to interact beginning to get more than a little worrying. Very well, if he would not allow himself to be comforted then so be it. "Enough of this then," I said, forcing myself to become stern once more (in truth not a great difficulty once I began to think of how easily any of us could have been lost tonight), "Let us get down to business."

Fili released a few tremulous breaths but nodded bravely at me, stepping back. His brother stepped back too, once more staring at the ground. I paused. In the past, when their behaviour had called for it and I had disciplined them – which had often seemed to be alarmingly frequently – I had always dealt with Kili first. He was younger and unlike his brother who was usually only a reluctant participant in the mischief, held a devil-may-care attitude that tended need the most convincing in order for him to see the error of his ways. Not to mention the fact that while Fili recognised the need for _someone_ to curb his brother's recklessness, Kili tended to become…distressed when I reprimanded his beloved older brother.

Here however, I was stuck. Were I able to fit them both alongside one another and discipline them together, I would do so. I briefly longed for the time when they were both so small that I could lay them across my knees side by side and be done with this unpleasant business twice as fast. On the one hand, Kili was close to unravelling as it was and might therefore require less of my efforts than his brother might; on the other, I had two issues I wished to discuss with him and only one with Fili. They would likely both be comforted by the familiar order of things yet if I reversed them, it might serve to unsettle Kili enough that I could dispense with our usual verbal sparring and simply get down to it. After all, how often had I been faced with Kili's defiantly insisting that _for once_ his older brother should go first?

I turned, removing my outer coat and weapons before draping seating myself on the rock upon which Balin had sat earlier. I spared a moment to be thankful he had left his cloak on it as we hurried off to rescue my hapless young nephews and the hobbit. I watched them both for a moment before making my decision.

"Fili," I said quietly, holding out one hand to him, "Come."

Wrong-footed, he shot me a wide-eyed look of surprise that was then shared with his younger brother. "But Kili always – "

"Fili."

Reluctantly, he made his way over to me, removing his weaponry and coat and laying them down beside mine. I watched him approach and then ordered Kili sit down and observe. He sat, rigidly, eyes carefully averted but no matter, he would hear. Turning my attention back to Fili, I spared him a smile – he was being so brave, though I knew his heart must be thudding at the thought of his little brother watching _this_. I had never had to 'make an example' of Fili for his brother as my father had of me for Frerin and Dis. Fili never seemed to even consider the foolhardy things Kili did whereas I, though not by any means a tear-away like my younger siblings, had often been a terrible disappointment to Thrain. All the same, the idea of Frerin observing my chastisements had always made me flush and reconsider whatever childishness I had had planned. My thoughts turned to Frerin, briefly, as I looked at Fili. So alike in colour and looks yet so different in personality, it seemed to me that in my two nephews, my brother had been split – his appearance for Fili and reckless personality for Kili. My sister had often commented on the same thing. Alas – for Fili anyway – the moment passed and I was once again determined to do right by my nephews and steer them in the direction of maturity.

"Come," I told Fili now, patting my knee and reaching for his arm to guide him into place.

He resisted, briefly, before allowing himself to be laid across my knees, his arms resting on the wool-covered rock beside me and legs stretched out behind him. Shifting him up slightly, I slid his undergarments down and flipped his tunic up. He released a soft moan, burying his face in his arms. I patted his now bared backside, understanding his mortification – it had been several years since he had last found himself in this position and the sudden return to it would of course distress him.

I began, as always, with half a dozen or so good, hard smacks to the quivering cheeks before me – meant to quickly force my nephew into acceptance before I began the more bearable swats that would make up the rest of his hiding. I began in silence so that Fili (and indeed his brother) had no choice but to listen to the solid sounds of flesh on flesh and picture them in his mind's eye. He knew what he had done wrong, knew why this was happening to him and therefore I felt no need to drone on and on about it, instead allowing my hand to voice my displeasure at his actions. He had yelped aloud at my first few smacks but now remained resolutely quiet. I had expected it – for he had never been any different – and so continued with my now slightly lighter slaps. For the most part, I kept my eyes trained on Fili's face or quickly reddening backside but every so often, I would glance up to check on my youngest nephew. He sat, stiff and hunched over, periodically burying his face in his hands; he was not crying, I could tell, but I saw how he trembled every so often as if overcome by his battling emotions. He did not however, attempt to flee or otherwise remove himself from us and for that, I was proud of him.

Below me, Fili squirmed and drew in a tremendous breath before going almost completely silent. Concerned, I turned my full attention back to him. "Fili?" I asked, my hand resting on his hot cheeks. His lay shuddering slightly, his face buried completely in his arms, which were grasping each other white-knuckled as he no doubt tried to resist throwing his hand back to protect himself. A quick glance beneath his golden hair showed me why his quiet noises had stopped. I shook my head exasperatedly, moving my arm lower, now targeting his as yet untouched thighs and under-cheeks. As I had expected, he quickly released his bite on his own forearm and released several mewling cries. Odd, I knew from many years of this that he would normally be at the bellowing stage with me by now. Still, satisfied he was not going to bite through his own arm, I returned my firm smacks to his scarlet bottom.

He went rigid and I thought he would begin his cries now as he usually did but instead, he sucked in a huge breath and settled once more. Suddenly, he looked straight over at his brother and realisation dawned on me. He would not break, would not plead with me nor sob out his pain and guilt for fear of further upsetting his beloved brother. I'm sure that, as it always had between my brother and I, pride was also a factor but primarily, he would not inflict his own suffering on his younger brother. This had never before been a factor since, as I said, Kili usually went first and had no such qualms in front of his brother. Fili however, had always insisted on acting the stronger, braver older brother so that Kili knew he was free to break down and be comforted. I had often done the same with Frerin. Usually, once Kili had been dealt with he became inordinately sleepy and could not care a whit for his big brother's carrying on – after all, he had gone first and had survived it so any reaction Fili felt justified in giving never truly worried him. But I had swapped their turns and now I could hardly send Kili away just because his brother was too either too proud or too concerned to be honest about his feelings in front of his wide awake (if not entirely 'with us') brother.

"Perhaps I am not getting through to you," I commented lightly, increasing the speed of my swats and watching him bury his face again, "or perhaps you do not feel you deserve this treatment from me? Well? Answer me, Fili."

He shook his head before giving in and raising it from his arms. "No, Thorin – _Uncle_ – I know I ahhh!" he broke off, finally releasing his first honest cry as I returned my smacks to his pink thighs.

A quick glance told me Kili had fully retreated, hunching over and covering his ears with his hands, eyes screwed shut – if I cannot see you, nor hear you, then you are not here and _that_ is not happening. It would have been endearing really, if it were not so pitiable. Still, it provided me the opportunity I needed.

"He is not listening, you know," I told Fili quietly, leaning over him slightly. His breathing hitched as he immediately looked too. "At least, he is trying not to. And you have never thought less of him for reacting honestly to this, why do you not allow yourself the same freedom?"

He whimpered, some of the tension easing though he still flinched with every slap that fell on his scalding backside. I understood why he could not answer, even understood what he would not say aloud. That there were but two of them, and they could not both fall apart at the same time; one of them needed to stay strong to comfort the other and, since he was the eldest, that duty fell to Fili. Oh, how well I understood.

"Fili, I am here, as I have always been," I informed him, pausing in my efforts to run my stinging hand over his dishevelled hair and quaking back. He turned his head into my touch, red-rimmed eyes seeking out mine. I smiled softly, feeling my chest tighten at the love and unhindered trust I saw in his eyes. "You are safe – both of you," I murmured and he broke. Turning away from me again and collapsing over my knees as if he had no bones in him, sobbing hard as if to make up for his time resisting it. Relieved, for I did not think either of us could bear my taking him much further, I began spanking again but with far lighter, less frequent blows.

This time he did not attempt to resist, did not hold back from voicing his pain, instead he opted for several loud, slightly hoarse bellows that his brother would hear no matter how hard he was trying not to. "You are safe," I repeated, forcing myself to become sterner again, "but what you did today very nearly cost the company their lives!"

He arched and cried out as I emphasized my point with several harder, no doubt burning whacks to his sensitive under-cheeks before returning to my lighter smacks. He wriggled, trying to avoid them but still did not reach back – I was so very proud of him, taking his punishment so bravely. I told him so.

"Th – thank you, Uncle," he said haltingly, his sobs beginning to change from the frenzied 'ow ow ow's to a gentler, calmer tone that told me we were near finished. He knew he had done wrong and when he saw he could not rectify it, had run to us as he ought to have done in the first place. Still, his guilt and fear had eaten away at him as we had righted the trolls camp where our companions now waited for us – hopefully, they had had the forethought to rest for a little before we had to move on – and now, finally, he could accept that he had been punished and that he must release it now. He was safe to do so without fear of being considered callous or careless with his companions' lives. Fili would forgive himself for endangering them and himself, and, although I knew he would not forget it, it would hold no sway over him now.

"Fili," I called softly, at last resting my hand against his scarlet cheeks, "What do you say when you have done wrong?" He paused, suddenly aware that I had stopped. "Fili?"

"Ssorry, Uncle!" he gasped out eventually, craning round to see my face. I reached out, helping him stand and averting my gaze to Kili as Fili righted his clothing, struggling to control his emotions as he did so. Returning my eyes to my eldest, I sighed – he was a pitiful state if ever I saw one – despite his attempts to control himself, no doubt in the pursuit of some misguided perception of adulthood. Struggling to ignore his valiant attempts not to rub, I called to him quietly, opening my arms to him just as he stepped into them, his breath hot against my neck. "Uncle, I'm so sorry!" he continued to whisper, enfolding himself to me tightly. "…Was stupid. I was so _so_ stupid and – and _bad!_"

"Nay," I shushed him sternly, rubbing his quaking shoulders, "You were neither of those things. It was a mistake on your part, Fili – a costly one – but only a silly mistake." I leant back from him and raised my eyebrows pointedly. "One that you will not be making again, yes?"

He nodded vehemently, looking so much like his younger self I could not help but chuckle. I pressed his head back down to my shoulder, and, continuing to whisper to him softly – words that neither he nor I would dream of saying were he not so distressed and recovering from such a shock – I retook my seat, bringing him down with me. When his weeping eventually changed to soft sniffling, I turned my attention to my other nephew in need of my attention. He was watching us now, dark brows knitted together in concern for his older brother. I gestured him over with a jerk of my head, raising my own brows when he did not immediately come to us. Eventually, he stood and stiffly made his way to us, reluctance emanating from him in waves. Sensing his approach, Fili looked up and smiled at him briefly, wrapping one hand around my younger nephew's wrist and drawing him closer. Suddenly, Kili jerked forwards and wrapped both arms about his brother's neck, burying his face in the back of his brother's hair. I did not need to look at Fili to know that he, like myself, could feel the shaking and soft expulsions of breath. I reached up, placing one hand on Kili's dark head, feeling him tense as I did so before relaxing under my hand. Oh yes, Kili was most assuredly in need of my attention now. It is a good thing that I have worked most of my life in a forge or else I suspect my arm would have given out years ago.

After a few minutes, when Fili had calmed, I released my hold on both of them, surreptitiously shaking out my hand as I did so. Fili turned knowing - if slightly reddened – eyes on me, pushing Kili away so that he could stand. He hissed as he stood before turning back to me. I held him for a moment, telling him one last time how proud I was of him and how bravely he had borne his punishment and how he was completely forgiven – by me at least – and that he must release his guilt now. He nodded, smiling bashfully at me before we both turned our eyes to his younger brother.

"Well then sir," I intoned sternly, noting the way he gulped. "Now it is your turn."


	3. Kili

**It occurred to me that I shouldn't really have been posting these with A/Ns at the start...not being the author and all but I'm sure you bright sparks figured it out. This is the final chapter so please enjoy as much as I did - it's been revised several times now so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as much as the other chapters and as much as I did. On a side note, Kili is my favourite character, can you tell? :P**

**Actual author's note (as in genuinely from the author...): ****_Wow, gosh. What can I say except thank you for the lovely comments! It's so wonderful to have this story circulating and not be getting all the drama I had from it last time (of course Anon may be hiding them from me...) but seriously, the reaction has been so lovely and I really don't know what to say except thanks and I really hope you enjoy this chapter because this seems to be the one you were waiting for! As Anon said, this has been revised several times since she posted the first chapter but we actually differ on which version we like more. If anybody is at all interested in reading the original version of this chapter, it is available at AO3 under the Hobbit section and with the same title (I'd post a link but I don't think I'm allowed to). If anyone has left reviews with User IDs I think Anon has already replied but I will reply too from my own account but this week has been crazy hectic and I thought you'd rather read the last chapter than a silly waffly reply from me. Guest reviews, I'm going to ask Anon to edit this chapter to include replies to guest reviews because I think you deserve them too but right now it's 3am and I just can't write any more I'm afraid._**

_**Anyway, really really hope you all enjoy (from both of us) and that it doesn't disappoint since people seemed to be so looking forward to this chapter. At the moment, there are no plans for any more in this fandom in terms of CP but never say never, m'dears!**_

_**Oh yes, and POV jumps in this chapter from Fili to Thorin and back to Fili. Sorry if that's confusing but I just couldn't get it to work from Thorin's, and I've discovered I hate writing from Kili (also I didn't want to write from the ?spankee? POV)**_

* * *

Fili's POV

* * *

My poor brother. Though it had been several years since our uncle had addressed our behaviours this way, I recalled all too well how it felt to bear witness to my brother's chastisement before being forced to endure my own. I could recognise the fear in his countenance, the involuntary step back as Thorin called to him and could sympathise with the way every instinct in him was telling to run. He would not, of course, any more than I ever have which somehow makes it all the worse. Usually, however angrily or unaffectedly I enter these situations, the very knowledge and guilt that I – as his _older_ brother, the one who is supposed to _protect_ him even from himself – have allowed Kili to behave so terribly as to inspire Thorin's most physical retributions is enough that by the time it is my turn for comeuppance, I am near ready to _beg_ him to take me over his knee and allow me to atone for it. The same did not seem to be true of Kili. I had never seen my brother look so full of shame as I had the past few hours; regardless of anything my Uncle did I vow Kili could not have felt any more guilty or ashamed of himself than he already did if he tried.

At Thorin's words, Kili had retreated several steps, giving a tiny shake of his head. He would not look at either one of us.

"Kili," our Uncle repeated firmly, though he did not in the least bit angry at my brother's defiance. "Come to me."

I stood awkwardly between them, wondering if I ought to help chivvy my brother along or stand back and let Thorin deal with it. Not that Kili's refusing to submit was a new occurrence, there had been increasingly frequent occasions when he would resist it, even going so far as to openly refuse, though it had never lasted long. But then, those times had been because Kili, in all his youthful arrogance, had truly not felt that he deserved punishment. His current situation however was far more familiar to me than him. I understood – how well I understood – he was not refusing out of disregard for our Uncle or because he did not feel deserving of punishment, rather, he did not feel deserving of our _Uncle's_ punishment. It simply did not seem enough. And yet, despite that, despite feeling that he deserved so much worse for his actions, he could not cross that space and openly submit himself to Thorin's hands. It would hurt, memorably in fact, but once Thorin had dealt with him he would be forgiven and right now, if I knew my brother as I thought I did, that thought was more frightening than any physical pain our Uncle would inflict on him.

Quite suddenly, Kili looked at me with such pitiful uncertainty as I had not seen in him in years. I took half a step towards him, intending to help him accept the blessed atonement our Uncle was offering but before I got any further I felt a hand close around my wrist. I turned back to my Uncle, wondering why he would not allow me to help but he was not looking at me; instead, he gazed intently at my brother. It might have seemed cruel, in its way, for Thorin to refuse Kili my help – certainly, if the slight whimper was anything to go by, Kili thought so – but I supposed I could understand why he did it. This was not about right and wrong, not about forcing a spanking on us for some childish mischief, this was real and serious. Our disregard for our orders earlier had nearly cost the entire company their lives and the fact was, no matter how gut-wrenchingly terrifying the prospect was, the sensible, most responsible thing Thorin could have done was to send us home. Instead, as our Uncle, he was offering us this second chance but that did not mean there did not have to be consequences. Thorin could grant us this chance – he would not have done so for perhaps _any _others and he most likely would not do so again – but we had to accept it, it had to be _our _choice.

"Uncle, please," I whispered, attempting to free myself from his grasp. Finally turning his eyes to me, my Uncle watched me intently. I tried to convey in looks alone that I knew –I _understood_ – why he was trying to stop my interventions but that he was simply asking too much of my baby brother. Giving a very slight nod, he released my arm. Kili turned fearful eyes on me as I approached.

"Kili, come, take my hand," I told him softly, stopping a few feet away and extending one arm to him. He frowned fearfully at my outstretched hand before raising his gaze and shaking his head ever so slightly, causing several unshed tears to trickle slowly down his face. I closed the space between us immediately, enfolding him to me tightly, ignoring his slight struggling before he simply collapsed into me, his forehead resting upon my shoulder and arms hanging loosely at his sides. When he had calmed somewhat – by which I mean he ceased trembling so violently I worried for his health – I pushed him back from me and, keeping a firm hold of his hand, led him back to where our uncle still sat waiting.

Reaching out, Thorin replaced my grasp on Kili's hand with his own, pulling my now unresisting little brother to his side. To my surprise, Thorin did not immediately turn him over his knee as he had with me, but instead pulled him to stand between his knees, holding both of my brother's hands in his.

"You told us you weren't hurt," Thorin accused quietly, indicating one of Kili's hands which, now I saw, was bleeding sluggishly.

"It's a scratch – it's nothing," Kili huffed, half-heartedly trying to tug his hands away.

Eyeing him disapprovingly – though we all knew it to be an entirely superficial wound – Thorin raised my brother's injured hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. I smiled – if only our burglar could see Thorin now. Catching my eye, my uncle smiled slightly too, no doubt recalling the many times my brother had demanded he and our mother kiss away various injuries over the years. Our smiles were short lived however as a choking sob suddenly burst forth from Kili; seemingly even that small gesture of affection had been too much for him. Drawing him down at once, Thorin held my brother against his chest, pressing Kili's head to his shoulder and brushing the tangled hair away. Darting forwards, I knelt beside them – acutely aware of how unpleasant it would feel to sit properly at present – and took one of Kili's hands into mine and squeezed it tightly, remembering how terrified – how desperate for any sort of reassurance – I had been after my first real fray. Above me, I could hear Thorin murmuring soft reassurances and encouraging words to calm my brother before he became too overwrought and made himself ill. Looking up, I watched Thorin squeezing my brother's shoulder firmly, occasionally straying to rub briskly up and down his arm.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Kili whispered eventually, his voice catching.

Thorin sighed, shaking his head slightly. "There will be time for your sorries, Kili," he said firmly, though not unkindly, "but not yet."

"But I really am, Uncle," my brother whispered tightly, pressing his face into Thorin's shoulder despite having to lean down slightly to do so.

I wondered at them both, unsure whether either of them realised that they were already descending into the childish language Kili (and myself) regressed to once our behaviour had been thoroughly addressed and we lay, breathless with tears, across our uncle's knees. Though the thought of any others hearing them speaking so to one another made me cringe for both their sakes, it felt wondrously comforting to know that Thorin clearly thought no less of us for slipping back into being his '_little'_ sister-sons instead of his heirs.

"I do not doubt that. But you will be far sorrier when I have done with you."

Such words should not have comforted my brother; the promise of imminent retribution ought to have made his tears begin anew and yet, from my own experience, I was not surprised when his only response was to nod slightly and press closer to our uncle.

After a few more minutes of soaking in our petting and reassurances that all would soon be well and that nobody was injured beyond minor, superficial things, Kili calmed enough to push himself back from our uncle, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand and glancing sheepishly at Thorin.

"Better?"

Kili took several shuddering breaths before shrugging, "Sort of."

I swear Thorin almost smiled. "'Sort of' will have to do I'm afraid, my lad," he sighed, gently pushing me away and raising Kili to stand again. "Come," he commanded then, barely waiting for my brother's response before tipping him over his left leg and lowering Kili's leggings, closing his other leg across my brother's as he did so. I winced for him – the fact that Thorin foresaw the need to hold him down did not bode well for Kili. Kili seemed to agree, whimpering slightly and burying his head against one arm. Thorin did not begin straight away, instead rubbing my brother's back as Kili attempted to re-familiarise himself with his position.

"You are still very young, Kili," Thorin told him quietly, "You _are_ going to make mistakes, and sometimes those mistakes may well put others in danger and I will not always be able to help you in that. But," here my uncle's tone grew sterner, "this was no mistake, Kili. You disobeyed my orders and because of that, you did not know there were dangers nearby but instead of telling me, you deliberately put another of our party, as well as yourself at risk. I will _not_ lose you, your brother or anyone else in our company to your _recklessness_ and pride. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Uncle Thorin."

* * *

Thorin's POV

* * *

_'Yes, Uncle Thorin.' _If I closed my eyes, I could have been in any number of past memories – with either of my boys – addressing a seemingly infinite number of past transgressions the words (and tone) were so familiar to me. Still, I could not afford to languish in nostalgia overlong; the quivering form stretched across my knee both invited and demanded my attention. Looking up, I nodded my elder nephew towards the fallen tree upon which Kili had previously sat. He meandered over to it, regarding it warily as if concerned it might jump up and bite him if he got too close. Then, with a scowl that would have done his brother proud, Fili sat stiffly upon it, wincing slightly as he did so. Satisfied, I returned my attention to Kili.

"Very well," I began, encircling his waist with one arm and pulling him more snugly into my stomach, "Let us begin."

At my opening smacks, Kili near exploded from my lap, his legs jerking desperately beneath my own. Though I sympathised – these smacks were far beyond my usual 'attention getting' start – I tightened my hold on him with a murmured order to settle down which, after a dozen or so of these most sincere swats, he did. Pleased by this show of acceptance, I reduced my strength as I had done with his brother, though my swats remained considerably harder than either of us were used to my giving him. He buried his face in his arms, presumably in an attempt to hide or at least muffle any response to his punishment but already I could hear him sniffling again as tears once more began to threaten.

After several minutes of silence but for the sounds of flesh on flesh and my nephew's continued refusal to give in to his emotions or give voice to his pain, I confess myself disappointed. I had hoped that by taking Fili in hand first, and that after Kili had broken down so honestly before we started that I would not have to be harsh with him – certainly, I had expected to be much further along in his punishment by this point – in order for Kili to recognise that he had suffered enough and was indeed deserving of the absolution he now felt himself beyond. Alas, the stubbornness of my forefathers runs as deeply within my nephews as it ever has within me.

"Kili," I said, pausing and resting my aching hand upon his already flaming bottom, "Tell me why you are being punished."

There came a pause in which I heard several expulsions of shuddering breaths before I saw him shake his head quickly against his arms. Sighing, I gave one thigh a sharp smack before reaching up and pushing the dark, slightly damp hair from his face so that I could see him properly.

"Kili," I said sternly, holding his head still so that he had no choice but to look at me, "Tell me."

He glared at me, though the effect was somewhat lessened by the way he had to bite his lip to stop it trembling and his face was smeared with tears and other fluid as if he were no more than a small child. Finally, just as I raised my hand once more, he released a choked, almost silent, sob.

"Tell me," I repeated more gently, this time allowing him to hide his face from me as he spoke despite its meaning his speech was muffled against his arms and I had to lower my head until I was near bent double in order to hear him.

"…'tacked by trolls," he began quietly, "could've…could've _died_."

"No," I said, shaking my head though he could not see it, "Kili, nobody is angry because we had to fight – these are dangerous lands and we were lucky not to have encountered our enemies sooner." At my words, Kili released another choking sob that I suspected was more from frustration at having been told he was wrong than because of his on-going punishment. He raised his head, looking utterly bewildered and glancing quickly towards his brother who had until now been avoiding looking towards us. Now however, as if sensing our eyes upon him, Fili glanced up, smiling sadly and shaking his head.

"That isn't why, Kili," he murmured, glancing at me and positively squirming as I attempted to explain things more clearly to my youngest.

"You and your brother were supposed to be on watch," I told him patiently, feeling him squirm under my arm.

"We were distracted," he admitted quietly, craning his neck around to look me in the eye.

"I know," I said simply, pushing dark strands behind his ear before resting my hand on his shoulder.

"There were bluebells and a stream and…" he trailed off, scrubbing angrily at his eyes before lamenting quietly, "We are a very long way from home, Uncle."

"Yes, you are," I admitted, placing my hand against his head once more and watching him turn his face into my touch. I would have had to be blind to have not noticed how like the woods in Ered Luin these parts looked; what with their blanketing of sweet-smelling blue flowers and the stream where we watered the ponies trickling through it could very easily have been the forest nearby where my nephews had grown up. Little wonder my nephews, who had never been more than a day's ride from home, had found themselves drawn into homesick reminiscing last night – had I not been left fuming from my disagreement with the wizard I daresay I'd have joined them! Still, their time had not been their own to spend daydreaming and now that dereliction of duty needed answering.

"Very far indeed," I continued, forcing myself to recall my firmness despite my sympathy. I began spanking once more, slow swats that were, in truth, more noise than actual impact though they still had Kili involuntarily wriggling under my hand. "And it is no shame to miss _your_ home, or to yearn for it even as you go forth to reclaim _our_ home, but you cannot allow yourself to become distracted by reminiscences or silly childhood games! And you had no business – none at all – sending Mr Baggins to deal with it alone. Kili, he is _no_ burglar, on that point, we are all agreed. He could have been killed or, under duress, he might have given away _our _position and because you and your brother did not warn us, we could have been ambushed _whilst we were unarmed_."

Feeling my elder nephew's ever-protective gaze upon me as real fury threatened to overtake my until then feigned harshness, I paused and sighed. Suddenly aware of Kili's soft, almost silent, weeping I felt that ire melt away once more. I nodded at Fili who had half-risen from his seat and watched him reluctantly retake it before speaking again, more gently this time, and without further swats yet, for I could feel Kili's stubbornness and energy beginning to fail him.

"If you had come to me and told me of the missing ponies, or even come to me after spying on their camp – _before_ sending the Halfling – I would have been angry, yes, for you did not do your duty. But _Kili_," I shook him by the shoulder slightly, "in doing as you did you _disregarded_ the safety of our companions and I _cannot_ allow that to go unanswered no matter the reason behind it."

He nodded, again stifling his crying against his arms but he was calmer now, his body laying bonelessly across my lap, trusting me to purge him of his sins and love him still as I always had. No more fear that I did not appreciate how serious a transgression this had been – that because of my care for _him_ I could not recognise how unforgivable he felt his behaviour to have been, how torturous he felt his punishment ought to have been. No doubt if I had held my tongue and allowed him to draw his own conclusions as to why he was worthy of chastisement he would have allowed me to _beat _him until he was as useless and as detrimental to the safety of the company as he felt himself to be. The very thought that either of my nephews could consider themselves worthy of any worse a punishment than what their mother or I felt it necessary to give made me want to gather him up at once. It made me want call his brother to me also and explain to them both – in _exquisite_ detail – how very precious they were to me, how there was nothing – _nothing_ – that could ever incite that sort of wrath from me. As it was, I did what I could to ease his worry further. Wordlessly, I raised my leg and freed his, laying him out properly across my lap and hushing him as his stiff muscles and aching backside protested the movement. Though I had not yet resumed his hiding, he wriggled as though testing his newfound freedom.

"You have been very brave, my Kili," I told him quietly, smiling as his already pink face blushed redder from the praise. Sighing, I looked over his scalded bottom, sparing a thought for the day of travelling they both had ahead. I briefly wondering whether we could spare a day before moving on but of course, to have done so would have defeated the object, not to mention it seemed unnecessarily cruel to force them to remain any longer at the scene of their wrongdoing than was absolutely necessary.

"There is, of course, one last thing we must discuss," I informed him, beginning my swats anew upon his as yet untouched thighs up to where his weight would rest most firmly in his saddle. As I had hoped, he gave up any pretence of stoicism and instead mewled in protest, immediately availing himself of the ability to kick as my hand continued to land unwaveringly despite his efforts in the same place several times before moving on.

"Whaaaat?" he wailed suddenly, his voice breaking slightly. I was so surprised by his outburst, I nearly stopped again. "There _is_ nothing else! Just stoooop!"

As it was, I found myself smiling incredulously at him despite the increased strength of my next few smacks. "I have not raised my voice to you, Kili," I admonished, "And I will not have demands made of me by _you_." I allowed my impudent young nephew to think on that a little before speaking again.

"There _is_ one more thing to discuss. Instead of awaiting our reinforcements, you leaped into danger _alone_. Kili, you could very easily have _died_."

"That isn't fair," Kili protested between his now very audible sobs, "were gonna…gonna torture Bilbo!"

I shook my head, wishing not for the first time that Dwalin and I had relied more heavily on real field experience within a company rather than relying on my nephews' instincts to drive them in their training.

"Kili, there is great honour in being willing to sacrifice yourself for another, but think on this: could you, one single dwarf with no real experience in battle, have won that fight or even distracted them long enough for Mr Baggins to make his escape? If we had not arrived when we did, do you think for one moment that either you _or _the hobbit would have escaped from there alive?"

As if he had not truly considered that reality either, there came a noise of shocked dismay from Fili's direction but I could not spare him more than a concerned glace as Kili chose that moment to freeze, every inch of him going stiff as a rock before finally falling into shocked, pain filled crying. Ending his punishment immediately, I set to comforting my youngest nephew, tugging his leggings back into place as quickly and gently as I could before turning him to me on my lap and allowing him to cling to me, long limbs wrapping around me with such ingenuousness it was almost painful to bear. Almost without thought, I found myself rocking him as I had before, hushing the burst of new tears it elicited. Seeing movement in the corner of my eye, I turned to see Fili edging his way towards us cautiously, looking sheepish yet hopeful as he saw me looking. Had I space, I would have gathered Fili onto my knee to be comforted as well – he looked almost as upset by his brother's punishment as he had been by his own. Giving him a small smile, I nodded my permission and he darted the remaining distance between us, kneeling at my side with his chin on my thigh and Kili's hand in his as he too began soothing his baby brother's upset. Glancing down, I brushed one hand across Fili's head, smiling fondly as he settled himself more comfortably against my legs, eyes falling shut despite his concern for his brother.

"It was not time for your apologies earlier, little boy, but what have you to say to me now, hm?" I murmured to Kili over his brother's shallow sleep breathing.

Kili paused in his tears, pushing his face more firmly into my neck before making much the same apology as his brother. He too was beginning to settle down now, his sobs turning to soft weeping that was interrupted every so often by yawning – my poor lads, both of them exhausted. They had been for some time; the youngest members of our group were so unused to travelling for so long and in all weather that recently my nephews and, of course, Ori were spending the better part of the days dozing in their saddles. And to make matters worse, there was no end in sight of their exhaustion – we simply hadn't the time to spare.

" ' was scared, Uncle."

I blinked, startled from my worries by my youngest's weary admission – as if he had been ashamed to admit it, as if it was only now, on the verge of sleep that he could even think of giving voice to his fright for fear of being judged harshly by myself or our company. My heart quite broke for him.

"Hush now," I breathed slowly, quietly, hugging him more tightly to me and turning to press my mouth to his forehead where it rested against my neck. "I know."

I did not say any more on the matter – there was very little I could say and I could tell that although he was trying, he was really more asleep than awake now – and, though he opened his mouth several more times as though to speak, Kili eventually sighed, eyes closed and fell quickly into sleep, too exhausted already by the day's events to continue speaking.

* * *

Fili's POV

* * *

I don't know how long my uncle allowed us to doze, whether he woke us deliberately or we simply happened to re-join him in wakefulness at the same time. All the same, I was startled from the last vestiges of sleep as cold fingers brushed my face, ghosting over my cheek and I opened my eyes to find my brother gazing at me sleepily.

" 'lo, Kili," I smiled, snatching his hand up in mine.

He frowned slightly, head resting against Thorin's shoulder. "Were you very worried, brother?"

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"And angry…at me?"

"Yes," I repeated, hushing him as he started to pull his hand away. "But we both did wrong, Kili, it's done with now."

He continued to frown, seeming as though he wanted to say more before sighing and rubbing his head against our uncle's shoulder, eyes falling closed once more, clearly too tired to fret any longer.

"We ought to return to the company," Thorin sighed reluctantly, one arm bracing Kili's back as he dozed once more.

"Must we?" I asked him, smirking sheepishly and _feeling_ the colour rise in my cheeks.

"Mm, we must," Thorin said, brushing damp hair back from my eyes and watching me closely, a look of melancholy upon his face.

"We _wanted _to come, Uncle," I reminded him, correctly guessing the cause of his doubts, "Mother would not have _allowed _you to bring _either_ of us if we had not wanted to come."

He did not speak for a few moments, seeming to consider that. Eventually, he turned to my brother, shaking him slightly and calling his name. I drew back and stood, tugging on my brother's hand to pull him up despite the little whining noises he was making. Standing up, he rubbed at his backside surreptitiously, scowling at us both for waking him and for daring to force him to move. Sharing a wry glance with Thorin, I shook my head.

"You look a sight, Brother," I informed him, laughing as his sulk intensified. Behind Thorin's back, Kili made a series of somewhat impolite gestures towards me suggesting I leave and find an elf with which to engage in illicit and most uncomfortable sounding interactions. He gave a shocked yelp like a wounded animal as our uncle, having seen the last couple of gestures Kili had used, passed him by with a firm swat to his sore posterior. Though he immediately turned to me for sympathy, I managed to feign nonchalance long enough for Kili to turn away dejectedly. At Thorin's pointed throat clearing, I relented.

"Kili?" I called, opening my arms to him and grinning as he flew into them as usual. From the corner of my eye, I could see Thorin collecting our weaponry ready to hand back to us. Pressing my lips to my brother's hairline and giving him one final squeeze, I pushed back from him and watched our uncle, gauging his mood. "I hope you don't intend for us to _ride_ now, Thorin," I told him, feeling my grin tugging at my lips and hearing my little brother sniffing a smile too.

"Ride?" Thorin repeated in mock-surprise, "Certainly not. We are two ponies down – I intend for you to _walk_."

Despite being fairly certain he was joking, I felt my smile falter. Riding would be painful, yes, but _walking_? There would be no hiding our predicament from our fellows; it was going to be hard enough entering the camp without their realising. The company could not know – he could not mean for them to know! – I would _die _from the shame of it.

"Uncle?" Kili questioned uncertainly, eyes like saucers and clearly thinking along the same lines as me.

"Very well," Thorin relented, shaking his head indulgently, "I daresay our wizard can share his mount with his burglar for now, and that you two can share?"

We both nodded quickly, making him huff a laugh. "Very well," he repeated, "But come, the company will be waiting for us and they will need to return for their packs."

Kili suddenly turned and looked wildly around us as if he expected the entire company to come trotting out from behind the trees, having watched our 'discussion'.

"Come on," I told him, shaking my head.

As we reached him, Thorin raised his arms and laid them across our shoulders, squeezing firmly.

"I would not have sent you away," he admitted quietly, drawing us in and resting our foreheads together just out of sight of the others, "I _could_ not have. Do not make me regret this decision."

"Yes, Uncle," murmured Kili, face set in determination.

"Yes, Thorin," I agreed.


End file.
